Cyborg
Black half human, half robot from DC Comics who is Danielle Otaka's current husbando and will be for the rest of her life. He is the one of the only husbandos of hers that actually makes any sense. History Cyborg was born in 1980 as Cyborg Stone. We don't know when he got his cybernetic parts, much like Kirby can't tell you exactly what's inside. All we know is that he looks hot with them even though he technically has one eye. He uses some weird technology called the Mother Box. Also, his mom is the Bionic Woman.Either that or the girl from the Cracks cartoon. Despite this, he is not mixed. In 1983, he made his first animated appearance; winking at the camera, then proceeding to look very animesque, which made Danielle die from the adorableness. In 1985, he appeared in The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians and uttered "The situation or circumstances consist of a sudden rapid movement or reaction of a mass of people in response to a particular circumstance or stimulus." In layman's terms, and what he actually said, "IT'S A STAMPEDE!" (pronounced "stamPEDE!") In 2004, he was recorded saying "It's MAH ROOM. Whadda YOU doin' hea? Y'been messin' wit mah computer? Mah system rechargah, 'n speakin' of, ah could use a litta juice." (Not being racist, just transcribing his dialect.) Cyborg disappeared until 2016 when Ray Fisher played him in Batman vs. Superman, then again the following year in Justice League, where Cyborg wore a sweatshirt with a hood and spoke in the most deadpan voice, famously saying "Couldn't do that last night." Because last night, he went one on one with Lisa Frank 420. Also in 2017, Six Flags opened Justice League: Battle for Metropolis. This ride contains God itself in the form of the Cyborg animatronic and its prophetic sayings like "So check this out" and "OK, everyone, take a look at this." Cyborg also finished puberty in Injustice 2 where he said "That's how it's done in Motown." and "You can't handle losin." and screamed and made indecent noises as Grid, whom he is the love interest of, did something indecent to him. ...I've said too much! In 2018, Cyborg: Cyber Spin debuted at Six Flags, and it was also the year Cyborg became Danielle Otaka's husbando. In 2019, Cyborg: Hyper Drive will debut at Six Flags New England, where Cyborg will wrestle (struggle with a difficulty or problem) to regain control of an enormous machine after "THE GRID" (Grid) takes control of the entire lab it's in. Hopefully he reveals some of his areas. ...I've said too much! In 2020, Ray Fisher will play Cyborg in his own solo movie, which means RETURN OF THE SWEATSHIRT. (Cyborg wore a similar outfit when he announced a stamPEDE back in 1985, but...) Why is Cyborg hot? Because he is a super-powered teenager. It might sound racist, but poor Danielle Otaka also has NEVER had a crush on a black person before Cyborg, and a lot of white women find black men sexy. Also, his gosh darn voice, especially in Justice League: Battle for Metropolis and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. If Bumper Robinson isn't the voice actor, then Cyborg just lost some of what makes him, him. Although Khary Payton can sound hot at times. (re: 2004 and Injustice 2) And Ernie Hudson sounds like an 80s Khary Payton minus the infamous "stamPEDE" line. The Cyborg animatronic The Cyborg animatronic is the closest thing humans can get to seeing Jesus besides riding Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom. This holy artifact is located in Jackson, NJ, Valencia, California (where Lex Luthor: Drop of Doom is located too), Arlington, Texas, Chicago, Illinois, St. Louis, Missouri, and in Mexico City, Mexico where it is not as holy. Here is your new God in all his glory. The second and third videos show his entire preachment session. Once you watch these videos and hear the holy words of "So check this out," "driving them crazy with laughter," "In case you don't know me," "OK, everyone, take a look at this," "it might be the most dangerous place on the planet," "Nice! That's awesome!" and the segment that could very well belong in a Flex Tape commercial, you will be enlightened and have been converted. In NJ, locals loved the Cyborg animatronic. All hail the Cyborg animatronic. Trivia *Cyborg debuted in 1980. Speaking of, the Internet was born in Japan, 2001. *He is the only hot character in the DC universe, minus Grid. *He might be the only black person that's actually attractive, of course Ray Fisher is attractive too, so that's false. *Danielle has gone black thanks to him, and she's never going back. EVER. *Danielle is in the process of developing an animated TV series based on Cyborg. *He spent a lot of his childhood in these labs with his parents, and you wouldn't ''believe ''the things technology has done for him. *If you are reading this, your new God is now the Cyborg animatronic whether you like it or not. Footnotes Category:Danielle's stuff Category:People